Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 33
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Please add the battle participants in alphabetical order. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Acheman]] vs. [[Vire]] The battle of the accursed bat demons of the LoZ universe, both formed from the combined forms of their "lesser cousins". [[User:Dark Ridley|Dark Ridley]] 03:47, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ''P.S. Don't judge against just because you don't like the game they are from'' : : I was thinking about doing something like this with Gomess and Grim Creeper, but I chickened out since I thought that Gomess would probably win. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 06:06, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : : well i do want a zelda ii fighter some time and this is the first ive seen (save dark link but he doesnt count) [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni Dark Link]] : : They're so similar they could practically be the same enemy, so it's too hard for me to pick a side! [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : I see this as one sided in favor of Vire. I think a lot of people would vote for Vire just because the other guy is from Zelda II, and a lot of people don't like Zelda II. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin''']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|'''''Slayer''''']] 23:47, 9 March 2009 (UTC) [[Iron Knuckle]] vs. [[Volvagia]] The battle of the fierce knight and the ferocious dragon. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] 20:22, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : : There's no relation here, so this fight is extremely random, and random fights don't generally go over well. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 21:22, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : : The connection is obviously the knight slaying the dragon tales of lure. But I guess I understand what you are saying since they don't have any connection inside the zelda uinverse. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] 21:46, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : : That's ''really'' stretching it. Also, if that's the connection, why not just say so in the description instead of waiting for somebody to say that there's no relation? By the way, I think Darknut would've worked much better than Iron Knuckle. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 22:06, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : : I see the connection, I just don't find the fight interesting. However, I personally still prefer Iron Knuckle over Darknut for this fight. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : :No...just no. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin''']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|'''''Slayer''''']] 23:45, 9 March 2009 (UTC) [[Gyorg Pair]] vs. [[Big Octo]] I suggested this two weeks ago, and it went over pretty well, so I'm gonna resuggest it...once again, battle of the many eyed sea creatures. Kraken vs. Devil Ray. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin''']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|'''''Slayer''''']] 20:50, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : : I supported it last time and I support it now. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 21:22, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : : This deserves another chance. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : I still like it. didn't i say Kracken vs. Devil Ray last time too? [[User:Twilitlink|Twilitlink]] : :You probably did, as I know I got it from someone who voted for it...so thanks. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin''']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|'''''Slayer''''']] 23:44, 9 March 2009 (UTC) [[The Killer Bees]] vs. [[Bombers Secret Society of Justice]] Gang wars between Windfall Island and Clock Town. They're all short, fast, and experts at hide-and-seek. One groups purpose is to cause trouble while the other is a Secret Society of Justice. --[[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] 9 March 2009 (UTC) : looks the most exciting here so far[[User:Darkest-Link123|Darkest-Link123]] 23:28, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : :Me likey. '''[[User:Metroidhunter32|Metroidhunter32]]''' 23:45, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : : I don't really find it that interesting...--[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin''']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|'''''Slayer''''']] 23:50, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : : it sounds fun but i would have no idea who to vote for--[[User:Twilitlink|Twilitlink]] 01:22, 10 March 2009 (UTC) : : This is probably my favorite fight here. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 02:24, 10 March 2009 (UTC) : : I like this fight a lot [[User:Oddball464|Oddball]][[User talk:Oddball464|464]] 21:22, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : : I love it! I have no idea who to vote for. [[User:Mrs.MikauShadLink|Mrs.MikauShadLink]] 22:56, 9 March, 2009 [[Deku Scrub]] vs. [[Kokiri]] Yeah, this has been done twice, and failed twice, but I really want this one to win. So, we have two wooden things going treo ah treo. Sincerely, [[User:WATCHER|Watcher]]. : : I think you mean Koroks. anyway i still like this one--[[User:Twilitlink|Twilitlink]] 04:52, 10 March 2009 (UTC) : : If you actually mean Koroks as Twilitlink suggests, I'll change my vote, but I don't like Deku vs. Kokiri. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 05:28, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Comments